A need exists for a fractionation plug which can avoid becoming preset in the wellbore, especially when performing directional drilling or if there are variations in elevation of the wellbore, while simultaneously separating the wellbore into separate zones.
A further need exists for a fractionation plug that can quickly and securely engage with the crown engagement of another fractionation plug, and prevent fractionation plugs from spinning during drill-out.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed figures.